Roland
Roland is the main protagonist of the second installment of the Luminous Arc series. He is a knight-in-training in the kingdom of Carnava, under the leadership of Sir Steven, his father. He became a Rune Knight and eventually a Master. It was later revealed that he was Mattias's son. Background The son of Sir Steven and younger brother of Rasche, his dream is to become a famous knight, like his father, to protect Queen Sophia from all harm and to end the Witch Conflict started by Fatima. As the story progresses, he is accidentally fused at the hand to an experimental machine called the Runic Engine, which grants him magical capabilities and makes him the second Rune Knight in existence. As it progresses further, we learn he was really the son of Master Mattias, the game's secondary antagonist. He was entrusted to Sir Steven by Mattias roughly 15 years before the events of Luminous Arc 2, and was never informed of this by Mattias' request. Personality Roland has a flexible personality type that he is able to adjust in order to assess a given situation. For example, when Roland is around Rasche and Rina, he tends to let loose and be himself, however, when he is around the Queen or when he first meets Dia, he becomes well-mannered and polite. When he confronts Fatima for the first time, he becomes courageous. Generally speaking, he is good natured and doesn't posses many glaring flaws. If there were any particularly outstanding qualities about Roland, some of his most notable personality traits include his bravery and reasoning. This is seen when he first confronts Fatima and how he wants to fight when the outcome of the battle would determine if he thinks he's worthy to be a Rune Knight. In the opening of most story battles where Fatima is an enemy, the player is given two responses in a short pre-battle conversation which further indicates this part of his nature. The first choice usually indicates that Roland fights for justice, while the second choice tends to show his willingness to reason with Fatima, or Mattias to an extent. Roland also displays ambition and loyalty to the cause of good on many occasions. Roland is not without his flaws, and he does have some adolescent curiosity when it comes to women. This can be seen in some remarks during the story, and a thought during his final Spa Intermission with Ayano which shows his thought of kissing her and begins bleeding out the nose due to her being close to him in her bikini. Despite this, though, Roland's mindset of equality remains unchanged. Unlike Rasche, Roland thinks that "Witches are people too", and doesn't treat them any differently than he would a human in most instances. However, early in the story, he and Rashce disagree with Althea that "All witches are kind and generous people." His equalative attitude can be seen in his views of women as well, which are very different from Rasche's. While Rasche tends to focus on a woman's physical appearance, Roland is more concerned with the inward qualities of a person, regardless if they are male or female. Strategy Roland is your run of the mill hero character with above average offensive stats, though not too high without Engagement or his storyline transformation into a Master. Under the short amount of time he spends as a Squire, he is a strong front line character with exceptional Attack and Defense stats. In this base form he will never have a Flash Drive . After becoming a Rune Knight, his stats increase slightly. He will gain, through the story, Water , Fire, Light, and Nature Engagements from Luna, Althea (his first engagement), Dia , and Pop respectively. His Flash Drives are Rune Mist, Rune Flame, Rune Flash, and Rune Smash in each respective form, and only Engagement will allow their use. His Flash Drives remain at 1 Level in this form. He has access to the most basic offensive and self-supporting spells (support spells usually consist of the same spell that the Witches had, but Earth cures status ailments like Poison) each element has to offer while under the respective engagement. During those same Engagements, his Resistance, Attack, Technique, and Defense are boosted by 30 points accordingly in Master form. After becoming a Master, Roland is much more powerful than he was as a Rune Knight. In this form he has his four previous Engagements, and obtains the Wind Engagement shortly after completing his Master test. The Dark enegagement is received about 2/3 into the story. Their Flash Drives are Rune Gust and Rune Grave, and they raise Speed and Magic respectively. His stats when engaged increases to 50 points and only has 3 arts for each engagement. Once Roland hits level 30, along with Althea, Dia, Luna, Pop, Sadie and/or Fatima, Roland gains access to his final spell when he Engages. Some good Lapis for him to use is Vim, Stone Wall, Hero Spirit or ones that inflict status effects to enemies or leech types so he can stay in the front lines a little longer. If you're looking for a mostly self-sufficient Roland, try giving him HP Regen and MP Regen Lapis (Vim, as Vampyr probably won't heal quite as much, and Meditate are the best) and a Physical "Spirit" Lapis. Skills Skills (Fire-Engagement) Note: Ignis is unlockable when Roland and Althea get to level 30 Skills (Light-Engagement) Note: Bright is unlockable when Roland and Dia get to level 30 Skills (Water-Engagement) Note: Aqua is unlockable when Roland and Luna get to level 30 Skills (Nature-Engagement) Note: Verdure is unlockable when Roland and Pop get to level 30 Skills (Wind-Engagement) Note: Aero is unlockable when Roland and Sadie get to level 30 Skills (Dark-Engagement) Note: Nocto is unlockable when Roland and Fatima get to level 30 ( In this case only Roland becase when Fatima joins in the party, she is a higher level) 'Flash Drives' Flash Drives (Rune Knight) (Fire-Engagement) (Light-Engagement) (Water-Engagement) Flash Drives (Master) (Fire-Engagement) Rune Knight Flame LV1.png|Rune Knigth Flame LV1: Slash with Fire! Slash with Fire!.png|Slash with Fire! (Ligth-Engagement) (Water-Engagement) (Nature-Engagement) (Wind-Engagement) (Dark-Engagement) Rune Knigth Grave Lv1.png|Rune Knight Grave LV1: Slash with Darkness! Slash with Darkness!.png|Slash with Darkness! Gallery Characters.jpg|Fatima, Althea & Roland Roland Master.jpg|Roland After Transformation to Master Form Roland with the Mother Lapis.png|Roland entire Mother Lapis and becoming the only Master In.JPG|Roland in the opening movie of Luminous Arc 2 Roland is using engage command.JPG|Roland uses Engage in the opening movie Trivia *Roland has the most Flash Drives in the entire series. Seconded by Alph, Cecille , Althea and Levi . *Roland was noted by Rina and Rasche as a cook, and offers to cook for Pip during an Intermission conversation. *Roland considers Sir Steven his rolemodel and wants to be like him, though he does respect Richter similarly. *During the hot springs side-quest, Roland is revealed to be a good masseuse. *Roland's mother is never seen or mentioned in Luminous Arc 2, so it is assumed that she was one of the past Elemental Witches. *When receiving the tour from Althea (Gather Info) when the team first comes to Rev Academy, Roland makes the mistake of innocently asking to see the dorms. He is ruthlessly teased by Rasche and accused of being a 'perv.' Althea also accuses him, though she seems to be serious. *He stayed the same design-wise from rough drafts to the finalized version. *He was supposed to be a more grown up character than Alph. Quotes As Rune Knight Beginning of turn *"Let's do it!" (3/3HP) *"It's payback time!" (2/3HP) *"I must not falter!" (1/3HP) Physical attack *"Hiya! *"Haa!" *"Take this!" Taking damage *"Owww!" Using arts/items *"A Knight does not fail!" *"Taste the power of a Rune Knight!" *"This is it!" Defeated *"I.. can't.. go on..." As Master Beginning of turn *"Everyone follow me!" (3/3HP) *"You'll regret angering me!" (2/3HP) *"This isn't over!" (1/3HP) Physical attack *"Hiyaaaa!" *"Haaaaa!" *"This should finish you!" Taking damage *"That's nothing!" Using arts/items *"Give me strength!" *"Taste my power!" *"This is the power of a Master!" Defeated *"Must... protect everyone!" Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Master Category:Non-Element Category:Knights